transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Threat Emerges
Often broken down to ANTE, A New Threat Emerges is a fandom biased fiction centralling around the 2007 movie. Also considered an alternate universe, ANTE focuses around a group of survivors from the depths of space in a futuristic earth as they deal with segregation from a group of radicals. The fiction is written by a pair of authors as a collaboration at first for a role playing plot. Short stories are scheduled to be published on the internet for viewing once ANTE is complete, including a full back story coverage of Sparkshot's past. ANTE is rated +13 for language. Fanlib Summary It's been 5 generations since the events of the 2007 movie took place. A new squadron of autobots as well as decepticons have emerged out of the darkness of space, following a long since dead transmission. With allies far and few in between, will they be able to survive the determination of a mastermind? Surge speaks out Space; it's vast and holds many treasures man kind has yet to discover. Yet even when one of it's hidden treasures comes to us in hope of a new home, racism takes hold. Space may run deep, but segregation runs deeper. Many times it stirs when we hold hatred, yet in the end that hatred merely masks fear. Everyone, Cybertronian and humans alike are all the same within the hearth. We carry the same instincts and traits that make us unique and special. Before you judge them, judge yourself, for truly we are not as different as they say. Plot TBA(To be announced) History ANTE started life as a 'What if' for a Role Play plot. Eventually character designs were pitched after the plot has been twisted and selected. Rickshaw was the first of the 10 Transformers to appear in the plot. Blockade, then known as Stockade came second. Back then, Onslaught wasn't thoroughly checked out till further into the plot. The Terracons were the final Antagonists to have been selected, originally their name pitch were Gaiacons and Terracons. However, feeling that the name Terracon sat more closely to the Transformer universe it was chosen. Currently, ANTE is in it's final leap. Once completed, construction on short stories will be worked in. As originally suggested for a Role Play plot, the short stories will be the by product of the two authors having roleplayed the events out. There is discussion on bringing in Starscream to thicken the plot. The one shot covering Sparkshot's past, having already been named Earth or Rust by the main author is currently in preproduction. There is talk about having the fiction published as a book, but is left undecided due to financial problems and character redevelopment. Inner Spark Inner Spark is a series of smaller fiction surrounding the main story frame. More details to be announced once ANTE is in completion. ANTE characters Autobots *Sparkshot *Blockade *Mudslinger *Timeshift *Soundbyte Decepticons *Rickshaw *Jetlag *Relapse *Anchorbait Terracons *Savage *Malice *Mange *Switchblade Humans *Professor Sebastian Trenton *Terrance Surge *Daniel Lovack *Schaffer Others *Warp Trivia *In the early development stages, Rickshaw was originally called Ricochet. *Onslaught is a named character, yet originally this was not known. His personality and his vehicle mode may have been changed, yet he is still true to his creator. Currently there is discussion about renaming Onslaught to Speedbump to span away from the canon. *Daniel Lovack is an allusion to Daniel Witwicky as a tribute. *The Terracons are an allusion to the 1994 manga giants, the Evangelions *Sparkshot and Terrance are symbolic to the author, being that they represent her love for transformers. *Transformers are not just for boys. When the characters were originally plotted, Terrance was to be a boy. But feeling that the Transformers universe did too many 'a boy and his machine' team ups the author changed genders of the human protagonist. *In the early developing stages of the characters, Blockade was called Stockade, but feeling the name suited a decepticon more, it was changed. *Schaffer originally had no purpose in the plot, but feeling there had to be a lead male character he was strongly appointed the dutiful role. External links *A New Threat Emerges At Fanlib Category: Fan Fiction Category:Fan-fiction